1. Technical Field
The present application relates to the field of managing batteries in an electronic device. The present invention relates more particularly to predicting when the batteries in a remote control will die.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television receivers and many other kinds of electronic devices are controlled by a remote control. The remote control is to be powered by batteries. As a remote control transmits control signals to the television receiver, the voltage level of the batteries eventually drops below a level that can effectively powered remote control.
Some television receivers monitor the voltage level of the batteries in the remote control and when the voltage level drops below a certain point the television receiver outputs an indication that the batteries in the remote control are low and should be replaced or recharged. While this can be useful to the user of the remote control, often the low battery signal is given prematurely.